I Love You, Forever and Always
by thatgirlobsessedwithsmosh
Summary: Travis is always pranking Katie. Why? Because he wants her attention. He doesn't like her, but there is a tiny little voice that says, "You know you love her!" He starts believing the voice. Katie doesn't notice that he likes her. Katie, too, has a nagging feeling that she loves him back. The original title was "Kill Time". TRATIE!
1. A little trouble

**A/N: hello! I hope u enjoy this Tratie fan fiction! TRATIE 4EVER! Sorry I just luuuuuv Tratie! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 1**

**Katie's POV**

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled. Gods, when can I ever get a break from these two? NEVER! They are always bugging and bugging me every single day. I had enough of their pranks! I have always wanted to kill these two. Especially Travis. He is the one planning the pranks. And Connor? Don't get me started on him. He's ALWAYS helping out his brother and adding more ingredients to the recipe.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE I'M CATCHING UP TO YOU!" I yelled. They are SOOO slow. Right now, I'm chasing them while waving my knife. Yeah. I use knives, a goodie like me uses knives. Its just for my safety.

I caught up to them. I swung my arm around their necks. I pointed my deadly sharp knife at them. " Pl- please, l-l-et-t u-uss g-go," Travis choked out.

"You will pay for what you did, Stoll," I said in a threatening voice.

"What is going on here?" a voice came from behind. It was Chiron's voice.

"These two here, replaced my other knife with a fake rubber knife, and that knife was the one my father gave me. It was also my FAVORITE!" I hissed.

"Katie, I told you to try to stop killing the Stolls."

"Yeah, TRIED. Well, I did try and I couldn't help it!"

"Calm down, child."

"NO! EVERYTHING I HAD OF MY FATHER IS GONE! IT'S GONE! NOW I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO HAVE OF MY FATHER BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!" I felt the tears pouring out of my eyes. It was the only memory of my father. Now, its just gone. I started sobbing. I let go of the brothers and fell to my knees and continued to sob.

The Stolls just walked off. Not even saying a thing! See that's what I hate about them too. They are rude. "It's going to be okay. Go to your cabin," Chiron said sympathetically. With that, he trotted off to archery.

When I went into my cabin, everyone looked at me blankly. "Oh my gods, Katie! What happened? Was it the Stolls?" my younger sister said, which she is the youngest one. Her name is Callie. She is 9 years old.

I nodded. All my siblings started fuming. They hated the Stoll brothers as much as I do. We're always looking out for each other and we take care of each other. Not the kind of siblings you would expect. "Gods those two are getting on my last nerves," my other sister, Kelly, said.

"Yeah," I said.

**Travis's POV**

** "**AGHHHH! I have some weird aching feeling in my chest!" I said.

"It's called guilt, Travis," my younger brother, Connor, said.

"What? No. Why would I have guilt by doing the most awesome prank we ever did?"

"Maybe… oh never mind."

"What? SAY IT!"

"No, it can't be true."

"SAY IT, OR I TELL CHIRON WHAT YOU DID TO THE ARES CABIN LAST TIME!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would dare. Now, I'm off to go tell him."

"NO! OK I'LL SAY IT! YOU MIGHT BE BUILDING AN UNDYING LOVE FOR KATIE!" All of our siblings looked at him like grew 2 heads.

"Where in Hades did you get that?"

"You didn't deny it." The whole cabin started wooting and I felt my face get hot. Oh no. Am I building an undying love for the cute pretty- WHAT AM I THINKING?

"I so don't like her," I finally said.

"Yeah, right. You don't like her…" Connor said (note the sarcasm).

Okay, now I'm pissed at my own brother. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Then, he smirked. Uh oh. I have a feeling he's gonna do something to me.

**Connor's POV**

HA! I'll show the camp that he does like Katie. After he left (with his face fuming), I started to work on my master piece: Katie's pretend love letter.

_Dear Travis,_

_ I know you have an undying love for me. I'm perfectly fine with that. I actually like it. I like you too. I don't care if you come running up to me and kissing me out of the blue. I'll enjoy it. So get me while you can before some one cuter comes along!_

_Lots of Love, Katie Gardner._

I tried to make my writing as neat as possible, so that he won't suspect that it was me. "MWHAHAHAHA! MY MASTER PIECE IS DONE!" I laughed like a mad man. The Hermes cabin looked at me suspiciously, but I didn't care. I'm just gonna make Travis mad. I grabbed an envelope and slipped the letter into the envelope. Then, I put the envelope under Travis's pillow.

**Travis's POV**

After the bonfire and the sing along I went to bed as usual. I lay on my pillow. Then, I felt something crumpling under my pillow. I took out the thing under my pillow. It was an envelope for me. I turned on my stolen flashlight and read it.

_Dear Travis,_

_ I know you have an undying love for me. I'm perfectly fine with that. I actually like it. I like you too. I don't care if you come running up to me and kissing me out of the blue. I'll enjoy it. So get me while you can before some one cuter comes along!_

_Lots of Love, Katie Gardner._

Well, then. If she likes me, then I'll go up to her tomorrow, kiss her and see if she really does like me.

**At 8:00 am**

Time to look nice for the lady! Well, not really. I just wore my casual clothes. I went up to the Demeter cabin and knocked. Katie opened the door. "What do you- " I cut her off by kissing her smack on the lips.

She just stood there. Probably shocked. Then, she pulled away and slapped me. "WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR, STOLL?"

"I thought- no. He wouldn't dare," I said.

"Yes, I would dare," a voice came from behind. Connor. He was laughing his butt off. "BTW, I got that on tape! I'm so putting this on Olympustube!"

"No. You're. Not. You. Are. Dead. To. Me," I hissed. "Now, you better run, punk!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE, PUNK!" Clarisse yelled from the arena. Wow she has good hearing. I ignored her and chased after Connor.

**A/N: how'd you like huh? Huh? Huh? Review! Check out my other stories! I know the Stolls are a bit OOC, but that's what makes the story good! So… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'M A GIRL OBSESSED WITH REVIEWS BECAUSE I NEED REVIEWS FOR SURVIVAL!**


	2. REVENGE!

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make it funny enough to make you laugh for years!**

**Song of the day: Run Away Baby**_** by Bruno Mars**_

**Enjoy! Btw, this chapter is more about Connor and Travis, but still has some tratie.**

**Chapter 2**

**Travis's POV**

"CONNOR, COME BACK HERE, PUNK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE!"I yelled while chasing my obnoxious brother, who has just tricked me.

"Die of what? Huh? Die of laughter? Oh, yeah, I'm going to die of laughter, alright!" he responded.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA DIE OF MY WRATH!"

"Ha! You sound like one of those Ares campers!"

"Whatever!"

I continued to chase Connor as he ran into the strawberry field. I was so furious right now! How could I have let him do that to me? I'm not even acting like my old self! I think I was claimed by the wrong god. Probably I should be the son of Ares.

_No you're not, punk,_ a voice said in my head. It was probably Ares because he and his children call everyone that.

I tripped over the rope that Connor and I had set up that was meant for the _other campers, not us_.

I cursed in Ancient Greek as I fell flat on my face. "HA! TAKE THAT, TRAVIS!" Connor said.

**Connor's POV**

That felt really good. I think I am going to go on a killing spree soon or a teasing spree. That would be so _awesome_! I could do that for a living. Now, I need to run for my reputation.

_Do you even have a reputation? _You're probably thinking.

That is a yes.

"What in Hades name are you two doing? You guys are brothers! You can't kill each other!" Katie said, running after us.

"Yeah, _Travis_," I said, emphasizing the _s._

"_Connor,_" she warned.

"Okay. Fine, but I will hold a funeral party when you die later," Travis said coldly. I knew he was just acting.

"I'm not going to die yet anyway. If I do, I'll probably die of laughter," I responded calmly, just to make him mad. It's so funny to see him mad.

His nostrils flared as he stomped to our cabin.

I just hope he won't take revenge on me by making fun of me in front of the whole camp. I know I shouldn't worry because he is my older brother, but I have a crush that I told him about, so that's why I'm worried.

**Katie's POV**

I can't believe he kissed me, especially in front of my cabin mates! Why would he do that? Oh that's right he has a "crush" on me. Well, I don't. I reject him. He is totally obnoxious, funny, and cute- WHAT AM I SAYING?

Uh-oh. I think I have a crush on him. NO YOU DON'T. YES! NO! YES! NO! STOP ARGUING WITH YOUSELF, ME!

_Di immortales!_ I am DOOMED! Yes you are! "Shut up, me," I said. A camper from the Hephaestus cabin looked at me with a weird look. "What?" Then, there goes the camper running to his daddy, even though he can't.

**Travis's POV**

I hate my own brother right now. I _am_ going to get revenge on him! I swear on the River Styx that I will get revenge on him no matter how long it takes me to get revenge.

I entered my old brown cabin as I was thinking about my plan…

I got it! I know what to do! He likes this new camper, a daughter of Aphrodite.

That Aphrodite girl is almost exactly like Piper. They have the exact same personality! They hate the Rite of Message or whatever it's called. Also, they _hate_ Drew so much that one time the Aphrodite girl (her name is Niki) punched Drew in the face! I heard that Niki likes somebody from the Hermes cabin, so I am going to uncover the truth.

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I hoped to see Niki when I knocked, but instead Drew opened the door. "What do you want?" she said.

"Can I see Niki?"

"I can't believe you'd come looking for that freak," she muttered as she went in to go get Niki.

Then, Niki came to the door. "Hi. You asked for me?" she said as she (and I think, but probably not) blushed. Maybe her cheeks were naturally pink because of blush or something.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question, privately," I said. Her eyes seem to light up. That girl is just weird. What does Connor see in her?

"Yeah, sure, it's fine with me," she responded.

We walked to the back of the cabin. "So, what's the question?" she said with her eyes giving a hint of hope, I think. I can't read people's emotions easy.

"Well, I was asking if you liked someone by any chance?"

"Well, yeah, I do."

"The main question is… Who _do_ you like?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Okay, so the person I like is… well, you." My face paled.

"I'm sorry, but _what?_"

"I like you."

"Oh no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"What can't happen?"

"I'm sorry, Niki, but I don't like you back. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh." Her nostrils flared up. "Who's the girl?"

"Promise on the River Styx not to tell anybody?"

"I swear to your terms."

"It's Katie." Her nostrils flared even more when I said Katie's name.

"You okay?" I asked her casually, trying to give a hint of sympathy.

"Um, yeah it's fine," she said a little too quickly.

_What am I going to tell Connor?_ I thought.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let out your thoughts by reviewing! Pls and thank you!**


	3. this chapter title is a secret!

**A/n: R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Katie's POV**

I think I can still feel his lips on mine… and it's been 3 days since that…_ incident._

I felt my lips when that thought came to my head. My lips are empty. No lips on mine so that's a good thing… but the bad thing is that I feel empty.

_I hope I'm not falling in love with _him, I thought.

That thought made me shudder. Why would I like him? He's just so arrogant, dumb, idiotic, and full of stupidity. He is also VERY annoying. Soooo annoying! Did I mention annoying?

I walked along the beach until I heard someone calling my name, "KATIE! Katie!" the person's voice was definitely a guy's voice. It was deep, but not a full man kind of deep. Ok that sounded… wrong.

I turned to see who its was. A guy with curly brown hair and a t-shirt that said, "Hello! My name is: TROUBLE." He is sure trouble. "What do you want, Stoll?"

"Just walking along the beach. How ya doing, Gardner?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

There was a long silence. It felt kind of akward, so I tried to break the silence, but Travis beat me to it, "You didn't answer my question. Anyway, do you have a drachma?"

I sat there with my mouth open. Travis tried to close it, but my jaw fell again. "Why would a child of Hermes need a _drachma?_" I asked stunned.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I lost a bet to Connor." I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth though because his voice was shakey.

"Are you telling the truth? If not tell me the truth," I said still hanging of what his real reason was.

"Well, part of it is true. Part of it isn't…" he trailed off.

_Flashback (but Travis didn't tell her yet)_

"How much you want to bet that I can outrun you?" Travis said. **(A/N: I know, I know. It's lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.)**

"How about you have to kiss Katie smack on the lips if you lose and I do your chores for the entire month if I lose?" Connor said.

"A WHOLE MONTH?" Travis was stunned. He couldn't believe Connor would make a bet like this.

"No, a whole year," Connor said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Now lets race," Travis said as Chris ran towrd the finish line to see who wins and his other brother, Andrew, was the starter.

"On your mark…" Andrew said. "Get set… GO!" the brother zipped off running towards the finish line. Travis tried to keep a steady pace, but the more he tried to, the more he fell behind. The finish line was getting pretty close…

"AND THE WINNER IS… CONNOR! Congrats, bro," Chris said. 

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! NOW YOU GOTTA GO AND KISS YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Connor said as he put on his annoying triumph face on. Travis grunted as he went to go find Katie.

"I'm gonna kill him later," Travis muttered.

_End of flashback_

"Well?" I said still hanging on to what he was going to say.

"Uhh…" was all he said.

**Travis's POV**

I didn't know what to say. What if she slaps me when I explain to her?

I locked eyes with her. I seemed so lost. I quickly looked back at the ocean. It felt so calm here.

Who am I kidding? I'm not Poseidon's kid! "Well?" Katie said sounding more irritated now. I had no choice. I crashed my lips on to hers.

There was good news and bad news. The bad news was she didn't kiss back. The good news she just sat there. "OH EM GEE! THEY'RE KISSING! HOW ROMANTIC! AND IT'S AT THE BEACH! THAT'S EVEN MORE ROMANTIC!" some one squealed. No doubt that it was an Aphrodite girl.

I pulled away and turned to see who it was. Yup! I was right. It was Lucy from them Aphrodite cabin. "Why did you ruin the moment? Go on!" Lucy said.

"No, no. this was a misunderstanding," Katie said.

"A MISUNDERSTANDING? THAT WAS THE BEST MOMENT I EVER CAPTURED! Love can't be a misunderstanding!" she was breathing heavily from her rant.

"Well, first of all: he tried to kiss me. Second: I didn't kiss him back. And third: THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING MOMENT EVER!" she doesn't love me back does she? My face morphed into hurt.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU HURT HIM! AND THAT WAS THE MOST CUTEST MOMENT EVER!" Katie looked at her like she was lying when she said that she hurt me. It did hurt me more than ever. Wait, I don't like her! I just realized that now.

Katie looked at me. Her face formed into guilt. "I'm so sorry, Travis, but I don't think I feel the same." With that she ran away.

**Katie's POV**

I feel so guilty. I had hurt Travis. The love of- WHAT THE HADES AM I SAYING? I don't like him! Do I?

This love thing is so confusing! How do Aphrodite kids get this? Gods, this is so confusing.

I think I do love him. Probably I just couldn't admit it.

Or… Aphrodite must be playing with my feelings! That must be it! Aphrodite will _not_ play with my feelings like that! I don't want a goddess playing with my feelings!

Travis… where did I go wrong?

**At Apollo's Karoke**

"Katie! You're up!" Apollo said into the microphone. I walked up to the stage.

"Uh, h-hi. This is a-a s-song b-b-by Th-the F-f-Fray. It's c-called 'How to Save a Life'," I said.

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

To be honest, it was for Travis. I didn't say that though.

I really didn't know where I had gone wrong. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he was a great friend. He was on my top 5 friends list. I bet he hates me now for hurting his feelings. I lost a friend. Somewhere along the bitterness… I don't know how to save a life of friendship. I'm hopeless.

Maybe he really did love me. I don't know how to feel to that. I don't know if I love him back. I don't know if I even hate him. Do I love him? Hate him? Despise him? What do I feel about him?

I just don't know how to judge him anymore. Is he kind? Is he mean? Is he romantic? Is he like one of those regular jocks? Is he a cheater? Is he a bodybuilder? Ok, don't answer that last one. I have no idea why I even asked that last one. Gods, I think I'm getting desperate.

"KATIE! KITTY! KIT KAT!" a male voice came from behind me followed by some footsteps. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" Travis's voice came from behind.

I was confused when he said that I was out somewhere. I looked around at my surroundings. There were green trees and green grass that are now black because of the darkness. I was sitting on a bench holding a cup of punch.

"Oh hey," I mumbled not looking at him as he sat down next to me

"Aren't you cold?" When he said that, I realized I was shaking. Then, he put something warm around me. It was a jacket. _His_ jacket. I never knew he could be such a gentleman.

"Yeah. Sort of," I replied.

"Sort of? You're shivering like crazy!" I smiled at him. I had put a hint of thanks in the smile. We gazed into each other's eyes. I was still smiling at him.

Next thing I knew, I saw him leaning in. I had thought I had something on my face, that's why he was leaning in, but I was wrong. Oh my gods, I'm getting stupider and stupider by the minute because I felt a pair of lips on mine.

I wasn't even surprised when he kissed me. The suprising thing was that I kissed him back.

**a/n: SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING! I NEED REVIEWS FOR SURVIVAL!**


	4. Let's go to the beach!

**A/N: HEY! I'M BACK! So… on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Travis's POV**

Her cherry lips… I could taste it on my lips when I had pulled away after

Her reaction: a huge grin. I thought she was going to slap me or something, but luckily, I was wrong. "Let's go back inside, Katie," I said.

"Ok," she said, still grinning.

When we went in, everyone's eyes were on us. They looked at us suspiciously. "What?" Katie asked.

"Um… you might want to look in the mirror," Piper said, handing us a mirror. Our lips were swollen.

"Had a make out session, huh?" Drew said.

"Shut up, Drew," I said.

"Whatever!" I huffed. I hate to be whatever'd, except when Katie says it. She sounds cute when she says that to me.

The next day, I spent most of my time with Katie. Then, an idea came up in my head. I smirked. "Hey, Kate, meet me at the beach at five," I said running towards Percy's cabin.

I knocked on the Poseidon cabin's door. After a few minutes, Percy opened the door. "Yes?" he asked half conscious. He was obviously sleeping because his hair was messy and he was wobbling.

"Meet me at the beach at five, please?"

"Fine. As long as you don't disturb me sleep again."

"Fine." And I walked away. Next stop:the Athena cabin.

I walked towards cabin six. I knocked. "May I help you?" Malcom said, peeking through the door just a crack.

"Can I talk to Annabeth?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need to ask her something."

"It has nothing to do with pranks, right?"

"Yes." He walked back inside to get Annabeth.

"Yes?" Annabeth said as she opened the door a little wider. She was wearing a grey tank top with an owl on it that says "Music never sleeps." Her grey jogging shorts with black stripes had a ketchup stain on it. She had her camp necklace on. She had eleven beads total. That means she was here for eleven years. And she was barefoot.

"Meet me at the beach around five," I replied quickly. Off I go again to cabin one.

I knocked on the Zeus cabin door. I had to wait for a few seconds. Then, Jason opened the door cautiously. I guess they have a little peep hole and lights above the door. "Is this going to be a prank?" he said.

"No. I swear on the River Styx, it's not a prank," I said.

"Fine." He opened the door wider.

"Well, meet me at the beach at five, 'kay? Tell Thalia that too." I walked away to the Hades cabin.

I knocked on the gloomy black door. Right after I knocked, the door swung open. "What do you want, Stoll?" Nico said.

"Meet me at the beach around five. Don't be late like you always are at lunch!" I replied.

Same routine: I walked off to another cabin. The cabin was cabin ten. And I knocked on the perfume smelling, pink door. "How may I help you?" Drew's voice said from inside. "Come in! we're busy painting our nails!" I swung open the door. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes it's me. Where's Piper?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm right here!" she said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. She was just sitting there watching something. I walked over to her.

"Meet me at the beach at five. Don't be late," I whispered so that only she can here. Then, she nodded.

Again: I walk to another cabin, the Hermes cabin. I walked in and told Connor and Chris the same thing that I said to the others.

Then, I walked towards the Ares cabin. The door opened right before I was going to knock. "What do you want, punk?" Clarisse said in a frightening voice.

"Can you please meet me and the others at the beach at five?" I whimpered.

"Fine, punk." I shrieked like a girl and ran away.

As I walked back towards the Hermes cabin, some people were either looking at me, mumbling to their friends, or pointing at me. I think the Aphrodite girls spread some sort of rumor about me and Katie. I really hated that. It annoys me so much.

I groaned in exasperation and walked away as fast as I can.

**At five o' clock**

I got into my swim trunks and walked to the beach. Everyone was already there. They all looked at me weird. "Oh, um… I forgot to tell you to get into your swimsuits," I said sheepishly. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I jumped into the water before anyone saw my cheeks pink. When I came up, everyone was gone. Probably they went to go into their swimsuits.

Then, I realized I forgot my goggles. I ran towards my cabin. The campers were looking at me weird because I was wet. And the Aphrodite girls were giggling for some reason…

When I arrived at my cabin, I grabbed my goggles and towel and ran outside again.

The girls were still giggling and pointing at my abs. the other campers were still looking at me weird.

Everyone was in the water by the time I came back. "Huh. I thought you ditched us," Clarisse said.

"CANNONBALL!" I yelled as I jumped in.

The good news was that I made a he splash. The bad news: I jumped on Katie. When I got up from underwater, Katie yelled, "YOU FREAKING STOLL!"

"Sorry…" I said sheepishly. My cheeks were scarlet red. I just floated there until I realized I was staring at Katie. She was wearing a green bikini with flowers all over it.

I blushed even more. I held my breath as I went underwater to keep the others from seeing my blushing.

After a couple seconds, I ran out of breath and went up to catch my breath. Then, I grabbed Katie and kissed her. I pulled her underwater. We just had our first underwater kiss. After a couple seconds, we went up, gasping for air. "Hey! You stole our underwater kiss!" Percy complained.

"Who cares? We do the kiss better!" Annabeth said as she pulled Percy underwater.

I went underwater and see how they do the kiss. There was a bubble around them so that Annabeth could breathe. They ended up making out underwater.

I went up after a couple seconds. "They 're making out under," I told the others. They all went under too see them. Jason was the first one to come up. He shook his head. Then, the next was Nico, then Thalia. Then, Clarisse. Then, Chris. Then, Piper. Then, Katie. And finally, the couple came up. Their lips were red and swollen.

We all sighed. Typical couple. You can barely ever catch them not making out during the day.

**A/N: how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing! Sorry if the chapters are short!**


	5. Sugar highs and a love triangle forms!

**A/N:**** heyy! I'm BACK! IT'S SUGAR HIGH DAY AT CHB! Have fun!**

**Chapter 4 (5?)**

**Katie's POV**

IT'S SUGAR HIGH TIME! All of our goblets were filled with our favorite soda. Each year, on this day, we only drink soda and eat ice cream. Cool, huh? Everyone in camp waits for this day each year. July 25.

You know what's so special about this day too? It's on my birthday! Everyone tries to treat me well since I'm the birthday girl on this day each year!

Well… everyone except for two particular Hermes kids who call themselves the Prank Masters. They make their best pranks ever. Different ones each year. Somehow, this year is a little different… "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Connor shrieked in delight.

"WEEEE!" Travis said along with his brother. They were skateboarding so slow, I don't get how they go 'wee' on something that slow! It's, like, going a half mile per hour!

"Is there something wrong with you guys? Because I think you need to go to the mental hospital. You guys aren't like your normal selves! It's like a little kid possessed both of you!" I ranted.

"What?" Travis asked, dumbfounded. Then, a glowing glight appeared in front of us. "Hi Daddy!" Travis said cheerfully.

"Lord Hermes, there is something wrong with your children!" I complained. I was kind of happy they aren't pranking me, but I kind of like yelling at them and seeing them frightened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They aren't pranking me! They aren't acting like their normal selves! It's like little kids possessed them!"

"WEEEEEEEE!" Connor said.

"I see. I don't get how they would go 'wee' on something that's going a mile per hour," Hermes said.

"That's what I was thinking," I replied. "I think there _is_ something wrong…"

"You think?"

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"You're welcome." He smiled his signature goofy grin. All of his kids have that kind of grin too.

"WOOHOO!" Travis screamed in delight, going even slower than before. Then, thunder rumbled outside.

"Well, I guess time's up! Make sure my children go to the imfirmary please," with that, he flashed away.

"NO! DADDY! I WANT TO SOW YOU SOMET'IN'!" Connor yelled. Then, he started crying. Travis started crying too.

"I am going to have to drag you two into the imfirmary alright," I muttered, pulling them into the imfirmary.

"What's the problem with these two?" an Apollo kid asked.

"I think they are mental," I replied qicker than I had expected.

"WHOA! IT'S SO BIG! I LIKE THE PRETTY GIRL!" Travis said pointing at me.

"ohh…kayyyy," was my response.

"Let me take some pictures of their brains," the Apollo kid said. He lead them towards the big magnet thingy. He checked to see if there was any metal on him with a metal detector. Luckily he checked because there was a toy Ferrari in Connor's pocket and a metal chopstick in Travis's pocket. I wonder how that thing had fitted inside on his pocket. Probably it can fold up. At least they got those metal stuff out or they will be shredded into pieces if the magnets attracted, dragging Connor and Travis. Yes, the magnets are that strong. "It seems like they had bumped their heads together, way too hard," the kid said after the picture taking was done. He showed me the pictures. There was a chip of their skull floating around the brain in each of them. I don't know how they were not bleeding.

"Ew! That's gross!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, I've seen worse."

"Well, I don't want to see the worser things."

" 'Worser' is not a word."

"Are you sure you're a son of Apollo? Not Athena?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He laughed. "I think the Stolls are going to have to stay here until their skulls are fixed." I giggled a little.

"True that," I said. "I think their skulls were already like this, since both of them are so dumb. Almost as dumb as Percy."

"HEY!" Percy yelled from another room.

"NO OFFENSE!" I yelled back. The Apollo kid started laughing. "Oh, I just realized: I don't know your name," I said to him.

"I'm Sean," he said.

"I'm Katie," I said, smiling.

"Cute name." I blushed scarlet red. Was he flirting with me? I'm with Travis! There is no way I'm going to like him. Sure h is good looking and all, but I don't want to be with him!

Sean had a good tan, blond hair, piercing blue eyes that seem to say, "I own you". He had a T-shirt that said, "Got swag?". He had ripped up old jeans. He seriously needed to throw those jeans away. He has a huge whole behind him where his calf is.

"Well, I should get going! Bye!" I said.

"Bye, Kitty!" I blushed again.

"Please don't call me 'Kitty'."

"Why can't I, Kitty? Afraid your boyfriend might get mad?"

"No!" I grabbed him by the shirt collar. Our faces inches away. Sean was smirking. "Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. About. Travis." I threatened. He still continued smirking.

"Whatever you say, Kit kat," now that ticked me off. I tried to control myself from punching him. I was going to push him away, but he took me by surprise. He kissed me. I tried getting out of his grip. I turned my head and screamed my head off. I kicked and punched Sean, but nothing seemed to work. "TRAVIS! TRAVIS! CONNOR! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. I saw Kelly walking by. When she saw me trying to get out of his grip, her eyes widened.

"Hey! Stop trying to kiss my sister! What are you trying to do?" Kelly punched him in the you-know-what. He cursed in Ancient Greek in pain. He let go of me.

"NOW I NEED TO GO SHOWER!" I yelled. "Gods, I sound like an Aphrodite girl," I muttered.

There was a whole crowd watching us. A lot of them were pointing at me and Kelly. Some one had muttered that Sean was a player like his father. Then, thunder rumbled. "No offense!" the person yelled. It was one of the Aphrodite girls.

~**Line break!~**

**Travis's POV**

I woke up to the sound of some one screaming. Unfortunately, I knew that scream too well. It was Katie's scream.

For some reason, my head hurtsedbut I still got up to go see what was going on. The Apollo kid, Sean, was trying to kiss _my_ girlfriend. He knew I was Katie's boyfriend. I knew he liked her, but I already warned him. He had tried talking to her. I don't care if he's talking to her as long as he didn't try to flirt with her.

I didn't know what to do. I was pretty thirsty, but I delayed it. I tried to yell at Sean to stop whatever he's doing to Katie, but I couldn't speak. My throat was too dry.

Since it was sugar high day,we were only allowed to drink soda, so I grabbed my goblet which was back next to my gourney. I walked all the way back and looked inside the goblet. It still had some Coke left, so I drank it.

Ahhh. Much better. I walked back to the scene and everyone was gone already. I guess they took care of it. As I left to my cabin, I saw Sean on one of the gourneys. I smirked. "Having a little fun getting beaten up?" I said still smirking.

"Shut up or I break your face," he replied.

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

"Watch me." He tried climbing out of the sheets, but then he screamed in pain. I grinned. I tried standing there watching him in pain, but I had to drink the Coke. Now, I had to go to the bathroom. **(A/N: TMI, Travis, TMI)**

** ~line break!~**

Connor was slumped on his bed already. He was doing… something with his silver Mac Pro. I don't know why he need a wireless mouse when there is already a mouse on the laptop. "DIE, WIMP, DIE!" he yelled, while clicking the mouse rapidly and jerking his elbow.

"Watcha playin' bro?" I said.

"Sommmmethinggggg," he relied.

"Seriously, what are you playing?"

"LOL."

"What's so funny about that question? And why are you all of a sudden saying texting abbriviations instead of actually doing the action?"

"No, not that LOL. The game. It stands for…" he trailed off. I jumped a little when he said, "Die you little yorkle! DIE!" A yorkle? What the Hades was that?

**A/N: so how did you like it? Is it good bad? What is it? Tell me by reviewing! Please no flames!**


	6. A Dramatic Crime Scene

**A/N: hey! I'm here with a new chapter! Tell me what you think! R&R**

**Chapter 6**

**Travis's POV**

"Hey, Travis!" a female voice said behind me. I guessed it was Katie so I turned around and kissed her.

But I was wrong… it was Niki.

A gasp was behind me. It was just some stupid Aphrodite girl. "Hey! Don't tell anyone about this. I thought it was Katie okay? Promise on the River Styx not to tell?" I told the girl. She was too stunned to answer. Then she finally said, "You cheated on Katie!"

"I thought it was Katie! I just wanted to give her a good morning kiss- "

"You WHAT?" a voice said behind me.

"Oh, no, no, Kitty Kat, I thought she was-"

"Forget it Travis, I'm taking a break from you." With that, Katie stormed to her cabin. **(a/n: see no cheating. It was a misunderstanding. Anyway, I love love triangles! Or should I say love square? *smiles evilly*)**

**LINE BREAK (how do you even do line breaks anyway?)**

I feel terrible. I should have checked to see if it was Katie or not. What if it was a stranger? What if it was one of my sisters? Yuck. What if it was a guy with a girl's voice? Double yuck.

I sighed. Katie broke with me… in just a few weeks!

**Aphrodite's POV**

"Oh Travis. High school romances don't last for very long," I said to my magical mirror that shows me the couple I'm in the mood for.

**Travis's POV (yes, again.)**

I walked out of my cabin and decided to take a stroll around camp. I stared at the kids for a couple of seconds every time I pass by an activity class. I walked around until I saw a couple talking to each other.

Then, I realized it was Katie and Sean. Katie was trying to do something with her garden, while Sean was talking.

I hid behind a bush and listened to what they are talking about.

"So… I heard you broke up with Travis," Sean said.

"it's none of your business, Sean," she said. When she said his name, she said it like it was the worst word in the whole english language.

"Now, now. No need to be like that."

"Go die in Hades."

"Hmph. You go die in a hole." She glared at him. I mean, her glares are so scary that I had the urge to scream and run away. Luckily, I didn't.

She got up and dusted off the dirt off her clothes. She walked away from Sean as if he were never there, but what got me really mad was that he pinned her to the wall. Katie screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Everyone around her crowded her and Sean. Katie thrashed all about, bt she couldn't get out. She punched him in the face. He still pinned her there. I was so shocked, I didn't even move.

I tried to walk to them and separate them, but my legs weren't responding.

Sean kissed her. Well, attemped to. Katie just kept thrashing. He put her body closer to his. Trying to stop her from thrashing.

Then, my legs finally responded. I pushed through the crowd. "HEY! WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Trying to kiss your _ex_ girlfriend, duh!" he said pulling away from Katie.

I was so outraged that I pulled out my knife and threw the knife at him. It hit him straight into his chest. He collapsed. Sean tried gasping for air. Katie stared at me in horror. I just left him there to die. I didn't care about the jerk. "Move out of the way!" a voice said. It was Apollo. Oh Styx. "What did you do to my poor kid?"

"YOUR POOR KID? YOU MEAN YOUR JACKED UP KID!" I said, not caring that it was disrespectful. His face showed rage. "WELL? ARE YOU GONNA BURY YOUR KID OR WHAT?" He ignored me. Apollo picked up Sean and took him to the imfirmary. "Hmph. I hope he dies." Everyone looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Hey, player," I heard someone mumble as Apollo passed by the person. It was an Aphrodite girl. Apollo glared at the girl.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD MURDER SOMEBODY, TRAVIS!" Katie yelled at me.

"NICE TRAVIS! THAT WAS GOOD!" an Ares kid said.

"Katie, I'm sorry, but I only did that for you," I said.

"YOU MURDERED SOMEBODY FOR ME?" Katie yelled with anger.

"YES! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE IF HE GOT MURDERED? DO YOU LIKE HIM OR WHAT? THEN, FINE. NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! JUST GO OUT WITH THE STUPID JERK!" I mean it.

_Two years later…_

Katie and I haven't talked to each other for two years. It turned out that the knife I threw at Sean wasn't deep, so he survived.

I thought I would die without Katie. I've had a few girlfriends over the years, but when I kissed them, it wasn't the same. It didn't feel passionate. No sparks flew. I didn't have the tingling feeling like I did with Katie. I broke all of the girls' hearts and never felt guilty.

Now that I am eighteen, I'm going to give Katie a try again.

I walked to the Demeter cabin and knocked. Miranda Gardner opened the door. "What do you want, Stoll?" she hissed. I guess Katie told them about the incident and never forgave me.

I pushed her aside and went in to find Katie in the counselor's room. I found her on her bed. She was clutching her head and running her hands through her hair. When she looked up, her eyes were bloodshot. Had she been crying over the past two years?

"Listen, Katie. I'm sorry about two years ago. I really am. I regretted those words. I wished I never said them. If I never said those words, we would still be together," I said sincerely.

"Go away, Travis. I know you just want to go back and prank me again," Katie sniffled. Those were her first words to me in two years. And those words had hurt.

"Please,Katie. Give me another chance. I would do anything to get you back." Her eyes lit up.

"Anything?" she started smirking.

"Anything but whatever that's gonna embarrass me in front of the whole camp."

"Then no. I'm not running back to you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

And that went on for a couple of hours until I finally gave in. "Fine. I'll do whatever you have in mind," I said. She smirked.

"Meet me at the Aphrodite cabin, tomorrow, after breakfast," she said evilly. I sighed.

"I never knew a child of Demeter can be so evil." She smacked me in the arm. Hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"Figure it out."

"Fine." Then, the conch horn blew.

"Time for dinner!"

**A/n: so… how did ya like it? I know too much drama for one chapter. I really like love triangles! Don't worry. There's more drama to come! Now, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. The start of the plan

"Katie, what are we doing at the Aphrodite cabin?" I asked her when we wentinto the Aphrodite cabin.

"You'll see," she said.

Katie knocked. A girl opened the door. When she saw me she said, "Why, hello, Travis." she slid dangerously close to me, to my face. She put her hand on my chest. She was trying seduce me. Ew.

I blinked. I just stood there like an idiot until somebody cleared their throat.

"Hello? I'm still here you know," Katie said, irritably. The girl stood in the same position. I tried to back away, but I couldn't move at all. I looked her the girl. It was like she was controlling me.

Katie stepped in between us and pushed us away from each other. I could tell there was tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I think we should go to the Hecate cabin. I don't trust these girls," she said.

We went to the Hecate cabin. I knocked. "Yes?" Lou Ellen said as she opened the door.

"Katie needs, uh, _something_." I whispered something into her ear.

"Sure! We have just as good senses of fashion like the Aphrodite cabin, except our products are magical!" she said delightedly.

"Thanks!" Katie said as she went inside.

"Travis, stay out here," Lou Ellen said, sternly.

"Hmph. Fine," I said.

They both went inside.

* * *

I waited for at least two hours. Due to ADHD, I paced back and forth the whole time.

Whenskate finally came out, she looked so hot, that she would melt every guy on this planet.

She was wearing a cropped top with short shorts and some black flats.

"Wow," was all I said. She blushed.

"So? How do you like the look? Would it make evey guy drop dead?" she asked.

"Obviously, you can make every guy drop dead right now! I think I am going to drop dead, now," I pretended to collapse.

"Well, time for the fun!" Katie exclaimed.

I had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this is short because it's midnight and I really want to sleep! Well, night,night! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Why, Katie!

**An: hey guys. I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! I feel bad. Just blame it on school... Here is another chapter!**

Chapter 8

"Kit-kat! Where are we going?" I asked Katie.

"We are going around the camp," she said.

As we walked around camp, the guys' eyes were about to pop out of their eye sockets. Katie flirted with every single guy she thought was "cute" and tortured me. She had told me to try to not kill the guys because it was just an act.

We came across Will and stopped. "Hey,Will," Katie said in a seductive way.

"Sup," said Will, who was staring at Katie like she was some sort of delicious pie. I could feel myself trembling with jealousy and anger.

"So..." Katie started twirling her hair. She pretended to blush when she caught Will staring at her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec, Katie? _Alone._"

"Sure."

I stood there. Wondering what they were talking about. After ten minutes, I lost my patience and headed toward where they were talking.

What I saw wasn't what I had expected. Katie... She was pushed up against the wall by Will. She was making out with him. She seemed to like it. She didn't seemtoo like it as much with me. My eyes were blurry. I stood there shocked. For the first time, I was crying. "Katie?" I asked softly. She broke apart from Will. Her eyes wide. "K-Katie? I asked again.

"Travis this-" I interrupted.

"Save it Katie. I shouldn't have went back to you." I stormed off to my cabin. I threw my self onto my bunk.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Connor.

"Katie." I said.

"What did she do?"

"She made out with Will. She supposedly said it was an act."

"that wasn't an act if she was making out with him."

"She seemed to like it. More than how I did it to her." I buried my face into the pillow. I stayed there, not saying anything. That's when I heard a knock on the door..

AN: sorry for not making it any longer because I have to sleep or else my dad is going to yack so I'm very sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is not an update. If you did expect an update, I am truly sorry. I have noticed that I have not been updating my stories and I just wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning any stories at all. I just don't really have enough time to update any stories so I might not be able to update anythinI until who knows when. I hope you guys are not upset. I am sorry.**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**


	10. Travis's Nightmare and Pranks

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the lame execution on the other chapter. **

**Disclaimer that I never do on my chapters: I do not own anything. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, Travis owns Katie, Katie owns Travis, etc…**

**Chapter 9**

**Travis's PoV (I will not be switching views again in between chapters again.)**

I walked over to the door miserably. I expected it to be Katie, but I was wrong. "Hey, dude, I'm really sorry for… uh, you know," the son of Apollo said. I looked at him shocked.

"I…" I started.

"I didn't mean to steal your girl. She was just so hot. I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Look, I'm just… I am very, truly sorry." I couldn't help, but believe that he was telling the truth. Well, yeah, he was the son of the god of truth and all, but he actually made you _believe_.

"Well, I guess it wasn't entirely your fault."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Will flashed a pearl white smile and walked away. I closed the door and went to lie down onto my bunk

If Will had kissed Katie and she didn't pull away, did that mean she was trying to cheat on me? Am I not good enough for her? Does she hate me, but still dated me out of pity? There were all these unanswered questions that I don't know of. I don't know what was going on. I eventually drifted off into sleep as I thought.

In my dream, I was by the Demeter cabin. Kids of different ages were running around, doing their usual. I couldn't control myself. It was like my body was controlling me. I had knocked on the Demeter cabin's door. Katie opened the door. She was as beautiful as ever. My voice said, "Katie, I'm going to officially break up with you."

"Fine by me because I have somebody else," she said. I was shocked. Usually, she would tear up and slam the door in my face. "Didn't expect me to not care, huh?" her voice became unnaturally raspy and she started hissing. Everything around me turned dark and scary. Every single person except me turned into monsters. The sky was dark purple and black. Everybody started to attack me. I took out my dagger and got ready to fight, but that would mean I would have to kill Katie too… Monsters closed around me and hissed at me. They all lunged at me.

"Ok, I know you guys are in there somewhere. You are all still demigods, please don't kill me!" I lashed out at the people who used be my friends. I slashed at every single monster that got in my way. Then, I felt an _empousa _creeping up on me. I tensed up. I panicked. I couldn't move. Then I felt the _empousa_'s breath. Next thing I knew everything went black.

At first, I thought I was dead, but I opened my eyes and shot up, literally. I was so startled that I had flung myself at Connor. "Whoa, dude, did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked. I finally put myself together and stood up.

"Oh, um, I just, uh, needed somebody to hug," I lied.

"Ok… I guess I'll go now. Dinner is almost coming." Then, the conch horn blew. "Well, that's our cue."

We stood up and said in unison to our siblings, "Cabin 11, fall in!" We led our cabin to the mess hall. We all got our food and we sat at our table. Connor and I planned out pranks instead of eating our food. The list of our victims was Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Poseidon, Hecate, Hypnos, and Apollo.

We sneaked out of the mess hall to the Aphrodite cabin. We are going to switch Thalia's clothes and make up with the Aphrodite's. They both will totally freak.

"Hey, Connor, you're going to get Thalia's clothes and make-up while I get the Aphrodite cabin's clothes and make up," I whispered. I tiptoed off to cabin 10. The Barbie doll house was stunk up with all kinds of perfume. Thank the gods that I have a mask with me. I grabbed as much girly clothes as I could. I also took their make-up, accessories, and jewelry. The jewelry was just for a souvenir.

Connor and I met up at the Big House and swapped items. We ran back to the cabins and stuffed one's clothes into the other's drawers.

"Ok, we're just in time for one more prank," Connor said. Athena cabin, here we come.

We took a bunch of bowls, milk, and napkins from the camp's kitchen and went back outside. We grabbed some tape from the arts and crafts room also. We gathered a whole bunch of spiders for each bowl. We covered the bowl of spiders with napkins and taped the napkins so that the spiders won't escape. We put one bowl onto each bunk. We left a little note that says:

_Athena Cabin,_

_Please enjoy your wonderful homemade cereal._

_-unknown_

"Dude, they'll know it's us," I said. Connor frowned.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll just put…" he didn't finish his sentence. He scribbled out 'unknown' and put 'Percy' instead.

"Nice. Now they won't suspect that it was us." We went to the campfire and pretended we never left. "Wait, isn't it Friday?" I asked.

"Oh, right, today's Capture the Flag," Connor said in realization. "CAPTURE THE FLAG HERE –"

"SHHHH! People will hear you, then they'll know we left the group!" I rage-whispered. With that, we quietly tip-toed toward the group of campers.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Don't forget to type in your review! Flames will be used to make cupcakes, cookies, cakes, and banana bread! Mmm, I love banana bread.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Losing Her

**A/N: HEY I AM BACK! How'd you like the other chapter? I am truly sorry for the delay. I hope you would for give me! I will try to make this extra long. I am thinking about ending this story soon.**

Chapter 11

Travis's View

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Connor yelling in my ear. "Wake up! It's two o' clock in the after noon!" I shot straight up, startled. It opened my eyes and saw that it was dark.

"Connor, are you sure it's afternoon? It doesn't look like it right now," I replied. He opened the curtain and Apollo was shining brighter than ever. "AHHH! It burns!" I covered my eyes.

I had totally forgot that we have quality curtains we stole from a nearby convenient store. It blocks out 99.9 percent of light from outside and 80 percent of the noise from outside also.

I groaned and got up to take a shower. The speed that I was going probably would disappoint my dad, since he is the god of speed and all. He would probably even get mad because I was walking slower than a dryad (in tree form).

I stared at my feet as I shuffled into the bathroom, still walking slower than a tree. I hopped into the shower, somehow I ended up lying in the bathroom tub flat on my face. I groaned and stood up. I was so out of it this morning, er, afternoon.

I am not getting into details about me showering because that would be very disturbing. So now, moving on to how I got in trouble by Katie later that day. Well, not exactly trouble. All I did was pull a small harmless prank on her and, surprisingly, she didn't yell at me. She didn't even look at me in the eye. She just stared at the floor and sighed and walked to her classes.

I really missed the old Katie who always yelled at me and glared at me while I just grinned like a retard and just stared at her instead of listening to her rants. Every time she would look like she was about to choke me to death, I would run, but still grinned like a maniac. I missed the old times that she would try to kill me, trying to look murderous, but she would just look so cute.

At dinner, I sat down at my table, depressed. I thought about the good times we had together (if there were any). Since there wasn't any and it was just her hating me and killing me, I decided to think about the time when we were dating. Before all of the incidents that happened. I thought about that night at Apollo's karaoke party. When I had my first kiss with Katie. A real kiss. Not that time at the beach where I kissed her and she slapped me and some Aphrodite girl came along as I was kissing her. No, not that time. It felt like that first kiss was just yesterday, instead of two years ago when we were only sixteen. The memory was so fresh in my mind. I missed the old Katie. Not the lying, cheating one.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that dinner was fifteen minutes away from ending. I realized that my stomach was growling, so I ate all of my food. I finished in about five minutes or so.

"Hey, Travis," I heard a sad, feminine voice behind me. I turned around and saw that it was the one and only Katie. "Look, I am-"

"No, no," I said. I raised my hand to indicate that I didn't need to hear it. "I know you're sorry. And I know you feel bad, but I can't get back together with you if you keep hurting me like this. I just can't." I looked down.

"No, Travis..." Her voice faltered. She also looked down. I stared at the floor. Then, I saw a drop of liquid fall. I looked up and saw that Katie was crying. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Katie." I reached out to give her a hug, but she took a step back away from me.

"No. It's ok. I know you don't want me back. I know you don't want any heart breaks, so I guess I will just try to stay out of your life then."

"Katie, don't talk like that-"

"You know it's true!" Her voice level increased, causing some audience. "If you want me out of you life, then just say something! If you don't want me to hurt you again, then I guess we'll just have to try to stay out of each other's lives. I stay out of your life, and you stay out of mine!" She was yelling now. She gave me a glare, but I could see the pain behind it.

"Katie, I-" she ran off crying before I finished my sentence. Now, the whole camp was watching. There was uncomfortable silence. As Katie ran, I kept yelling, "Katie! Katie! Kit-Kat! Come back! Katie!" She ignored me and ran out of the mess hall. After she left, I whispered, "Katie" and a single tear fell. I plopped back down onto my seat. I buried my hands into my face and shook my head miserably.

I felt like I just lost her. It literally did feel like she left me. It felt like my other half was gone. I felt my heart turn hard and cold. The whole camp still stared. "What are you all looking at?" I snapped. I heard the Aphrodite cabin murmuring, "Tratie is gone! Tratie is lost forever!" Some the Aphrodite cabin was crying over that we broke up. You know how Aphrodite girls are, shallow, but still emotional.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, Travis," Connor said to me.

"No, it's fine. If she wants to leave me forever, let her be. All I want is the best for her," I whispered. Tears started to fall again.

Later on in the week, all I did was think about Katie. I found myself wearing black, pure, solid black everyday. Probably the whole camp thought I was turning into Nico Number 2. I am pretty sure Nico is not emo though. Everyday, all I did was go to my classes and obey every rule, even though I never follow rules before that incident started. I was so depressed, I didn't even bother to eat or pull pranks anymore. Everyday, people would glance at me with sympathy. Even the Ares cabin, although their glances said, "I pity you, but I still hate you."

I never saw Katie again. Not until Christmas. She just came up to me and said, "Merry Christmas, Travis. I have a present for you." She handed me a green box that had little Santa and Rudolph designs on it with a red bow on top. When I looked up from the box to thank Katie, she was gone. I took off the card that was on top of the box and read it out loud, "'Dear Travis, I hope you have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year. I just wanted you to know that I still love you no matter what. I hope you will find a new love that will never break your heart. Love, Katie.'" Since I can't rad English, Katie put it in Greek. I missed her so badly, I can't stand one minute without her. I want her to be with me every minute, every second. I really love her. I can't live without her. I want her to be with me now.

I walked into my cabin, ditching archery. I found Connor in the room with his arms crossed and his feet tapping impatiently. "You really need to get back together with her. All I have been doing is pulling pranks myself. You, on the other hand, need to pull yourself together and go back to her. You have been acting very out of character. You have been acting like a non-Hermes kid. You are more like the goody two shoes Demeter cabin," Connor said, scowling at me.

"You aren't acting like yourself right now either. I am pretty sure you don't sit here lecturing me like the Athena cabin!" I said, glaring at him. I could see a fight coming on. These were one of our very rare fights. We never fought or argued. We sometimes protest, but never argue back and forth like this.

"Me? Acting like the Athena cabin? Oh please. They are just as boring as you are right now!"

I scoffed. "At least my pranks aren't as lame as yours."

"You can't prove that since you haven't seen my pranks." Connor turned toward the door and walked out. I growled in frustration. Then I sighed.

I felt like I just lost everything. I lost Katie, I lost Connor, I even lost myself. Nobody talks to me. Everybody tries to stay out of my way, instead of talking to me. I just wanted somebody to talk to. I want to know how it feels to love again. All week I felt cold and hard. I have been starting to get very cranky in the middle of the week, which is not myself. I never was cranky in my life. I think I'm turning into Mr. D Number two, too.

I walked outside to get fresh air. I hesitated for a bit. Maybe Connor was right, I needed to get back together with Katie. I hope she would still want me back. If I ever found somebody else to love, I probably will break up with them in a minute. But with Katie? I will stay with her forever, except when she cheats on me or something. I wanted to see her beautiful face again. I want to see her pretty chocolate brown hair, her beautiful green eyes that were as green as plants, her pink, kissable lips. Everything about her was perfect.

I finally had the courage to march over to the Demeter cabin to declare my undying love for Katie and that I wanted to get her back. I marched over to the Demeter cabin. When I got there, I sighed and raised my hand to knock on the door.

**A/N: how did ya like it. I have a feeling it isn't as long as I expected it to be... I hope you liked it though. About the ending... Should it be a tragic ending or a happy ending? Poll is gonna be up for three weeks! CHRCK OUT MY COMMUNITY! AND MY FORUM AND MY OTHER STORIES!**


	12. Niki is Back!

**A/N: Well, as I was writing on the copy and paste, it miraculously went to a different page and made everything disappear! UGHHH! I have to start over again! I will have to try to remember what I wrote now! This will be a bit short because I am to lazy to do all of it. Sorry if it is rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or the song "Ladykiller". Maroon 5 owns the song and RR own the PJO series.**

**Chapter 11**

**Travis PoV**

****I knocked and Katie opened the door. "What?" Katie snapped. Her eyes were bloodshot. I figured she was crying over our break-up.

"I..." I started.

"Well?"

"Nothing, never mind." She huffed and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, I was just strolling around camp to find someone to talk to, since i got into a fight with Connor. then, a girl came up to me. It was Niki. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," I said, miserably.

"So, I heard you and Katie broke up."

"The whole camp knows."

"I know."

"Yeah, I know that you know."

"No, I meant that I know that you know that whole camp knows about you and Katie breaking up."

"What...?"

"Cute, but so stupid..."

"Hey!" I protested. I was not stupid!

"Well, I was not here for this conversation. I wanted to talk about something else. I wanted to tell you that Katie is not your type."

"She is too! She is perfect for me!"

"Then why do you guys keep breaking up?" I hesitated. I didn't know how to answer that. She probably did have a point...

"I- I don't know," I said miserably.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "I think you should choose somebody else! Like me." She made her voice sound seductive when she said 'like me'.

"Um, no, I would rather not..."

"Oh come on! I'm not a heart breaker like my siblings!"

"But if I dated you, it would break Katie's heart and it would make us both heart breakers."

"Not exactly..."

"Yes, exactly! I don't want to break Katie's heart even if she broke mine before."

"Hmm, a very loyal boyfriend, I like those kinds." She wrapped her arms around her neck I saw Katie watching me from her cabin's dor frame. I was about to tell Niki to not do that, but she said, "Kiss me," with her charmspeak. I couldn't resist the charmspeak, so I just had to kiss her in front of Katie. I pulled away, and Katie was still there. Niki saw her too. She was trying to make me and Katie hate each other. "Make out with me." Again, I couldn't resist and I leaned in again. As I leaned in, out of the corner of my eye, I saw katie go back inside.

I couldn't really pull apart from Niki. MY tongue slipped into her mouth. She pushed me down onto the bench and continued on to make out with me. Eventually, she pulled away and smiled.

* * *

At Apollo's Karaoke, I had chosen the song "Ladykiller" by Maroon 5.

"HEY!" I greeted the audience. Silence. "Well, I am going to sing 'Ladykiller' by Maroon 5." Then, the music started.

"_Baby it's not alrightsecond that you turn your back/She'll be outta sight/Baby she'll break your heart/The second that you spend the night apart/How could you do it/ oh/How could you walk away from everything we made/How could you do it /oh/You better watch yourself/I think that girls insane/She's in it just to win it/Don't trust her for a minute/It's like a cheap thriller/She's such a ladykiller/Baby she'll eat you alive/As soon as she smells your blood in the water/You better run to survive/Before she makes you her latest slaughter/ How could you do it/Oh, just come back to me/Baby I'm begging please/How could you do it/Oh she knows i love you still/You're just her latest kill/She's in it just to win it/Don't trust her for a minute/Its like a cheap thriller/She's such a lady killer/She's in it just to win it/Don't trust her for a minute/It's like a cheap thriller/She's such a lady killer/She's in it just to win it/Don't trust her for a minute/It's like a cheap thriller/She's such a lady killer_"

* * *

**A/N: How'd ya like it? REVIEW!**


End file.
